


...kochanie jeszcze raz

by goldfishgansey



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AloisxClaude, M/M, Songfic, goldfishfics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishgansey/pseuds/goldfishgansey
Summary: Zapraszam na songfica w całości poświęconemu depresyjnemu rozmyślaniu Aloisa Trancy.Mam nadzieję, że wystarczająco zachęciłam was do przeczytania.





	...kochanie jeszcze raz

_**Oh kochanie, kochanie...**_  
Czy to ja popełniłem błąd? Nie wiem. Ale chyba tak właśnie było. Z jakiegoś powodu jestem niewystarczający.  
_**Oh kochanie, kochanie...**_  
Pamiętam twoje gorące usta całujące moją szyję, zostawiające ślady na obojczykach.  
_**Oh kochanie, kochanie...**_  
Pamiętam twoje dłonie zaciśnięte na mojej tali. Nadal czuję palce wbijające się w moje ciało, gdy to płonęło pożądaniem. Czasem mam wrażenie, że to wszystko było tylko snem. Czasem zastanawiam się dlaczego nie mogłem dać z siebie więcej.  
_**Skąd mogłem wiedzieć...**_  
Że Ci nie wystarczam? Mogłem się domyślać, czyż nie? Jak taki dzieciak jak ja miałby wystarczyć Tobie? Ale mimo to przecież mówiłeś "kocham cię", "pragnę cię", "jesteś dla mnie wszystkim...". A może nic takiego nie przeszło przez twoje gardło? Może to tylko ja chciałem to usłyszeć? Nie wiem. Ale twój dotyk był prawdziwy.  
_**Coś tu było nie w porządku?**_  
Twoje paznokcie zostawiające czerwone ślady na moich plecach. Twoje zęby przygryzające delikatną skórę na szyi. Kiedy krzyczałem:  
_**Oh kochanie, kochanie...**_  
A ty w odpowiedzi dawałeś mi swój zagadkowy uśmiech i kolejne rozkosze. I kolejne bóle. Ale ja Cię kochałem. I kocham.  
_**Nie powinienem był pozwolić Ci odejść,**_  
To moja wina, że mnie zostawiłeś. Odpuściłem sobie. Skoro nie daję rady... Kiedy Ty jeszcze nie skończyłeś, ale ja byłem już wycieńczony i spełniony, bezdechu nie mając Ci nic do zaoferowania. Kiedy ty jeszcze nie skończyłeś, ale ja byłem już wycieńczony i obolały, bezdechu nie mając Ci nic do zaoferowania.  
Brakuje mi Ciebie jeszcze bardziej,  
_**Ponieważ teraz jesteś poza zasięgiem mojego wzroku.**_  
I płaczę po nocach. Już nie mam do kogo przytulić się gdy strach zalewa mój umysł i ciemność zasnuwa pole widzenia. Nikt nie sprowadza mnie na Ziemię. Nikt nie daje poczuć Nieba.  
_**Pokaż mi jak chcesz, żeby było.**_  
A zrobię wszystko by Cię nie zawieść. Będę twoim ideałem. Będziesz miał całe moje serce i całe moje ciało. Dam Ci klucze do całego mnie. Jestem gotów wyzbyć się swojej woli. Wszystko dla Ciebie.  
_**Powiedz mi kochanie, bo muszę to teraz wiedzieć!**_  
Żeby w końcu się zmienić. Śmiem się domyślać czego chcesz. Ale nie wiem czy mam na to siłę. Muszę mieć na to siłę. Na długie, zdające się nie mieć końca noce.  
Przecież dawałem Ci przyjemność. Uwielbiałeś wiedzieć moją wdzięczność, posłuszeństwo i cierpienie.  
_**Oh ponieważ...**_  
Kocham Ciebie całego i tylko to się liczy.  
_**Moja samotność mnie zabija.**_  
Mam coraz mniej siły. Od kogoś usłyszałem, że przypominam cień. Ale ty lubiłeś gdy byłem słaby. Pamiętam jaką radość czerpałeś gdy wiłem się pod tobą. Gdy próbowałem się uwolnić. Mówiłeś, że jestem jak motyl wplątany w sieć. A ty byłeś pająkiem.  
_**Muszę Ci wyznać, że wciąż wierzę.**_  
W to, że do mnie wrócisz. Że pozwolisz mi znów poczuć tą przyjemność płynąca ze sprawiania Ci rozkoszy.  
_**Daj mi znak.**_  
Przecież o mnie nie zapomniałeś. O tych nocach spędzonych na zostawianiu pocałunków na mojej skórze. O tych nocach spędzonych na zostawianiu siniaków na mojej skórze. O gwiazdach, w które radziłeś mi się wpatrywać w poszukiwaniu ukojenia. Poza tym dbałeś o mnie. Chciałeś tylko mojego dobra i przed oczami ciągle mam twój pełen troski wzrok.  
Kochanie pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz.  
_**Kochanie uderz mnie jeszcze raz.**_  
Pozwalam Ci, ponieważ to nie było takie złe. Ponieważ zasłużyłem. Zasługuje na wszystko co najgorsze za to, że ciebie pragnę.  
_**Oh kochanie, kochanie...**_  
Pamiętam naszą pierwszą noc. Byłeś dla mnie czymś nowym. Pokazałeś, że moje ciało nie służy tylko do sprawiania przyjemności innym. Odbudowałeś we mnie coś co ktoś inny zabrał bez zgody, gwałtem. Pomogłeś pogodzić się ze straconą niewinnością i upewniłeś mnie, że mimo to nie jestem brudny i da się mnie kochać. Nie wiedziałem o tym.  
Podczas ostatniej nocy mówiłem Ci, że:  
_**Jesteś powodem dla którego oddycham.**_  
Ale okazało się, że moje ciało znów mnie zawiodło. Było niewystarczające nawet dla kogoś, kto starał się dostrzec w nim same piękno. Ta delikatność, którą tak próbowałeś we mnie rozbudzić wcale nie skryła się w mojej głębi, tylko odeszła na zawsze lata temu. Więc w końcu zrezygnowałeś. Choć włożyłeś we mnie tak dużo pracy.  
_**Chłopcze oślepłeś mnie.**_  
Swoim blaskiem. Czymś co sprawiało, że przy tobie byłem nic nieznaczącym okruchem. Nie wiem nawet dla czego mnie wybrałeś. Ale tak się stało. A teraz muszę żyć ze świadomością nieziemskich przyjemności, jakich już nigdy nie doznam.  
_**Oh śliczny skarbie...**_  
Byłem dla Ciebie tylko zabawką? Czy powiesz mi tak samo jak tej ostatniej nocy, że to wcale nie tak. Będziesz próbował zaprzeczyć oczywistemu faktowi, temu że byłem tylko twoją własnością. Nigdy na równi z "Twoją Wysokością" (zabawne, że to Ty zwykłeś mnie tak nazywać). Ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Możesz dalej mną pomiatać...  
_**Nie ma nic, czego bym dla Ciebie nie zrobił.**_  
Będę kim zechcesz. Twoim ideałem. Może jeśli wystarczająco uwierzę w to, że mogę być coś wart i Ty to zauważysz? Wiem, że jestem niczym. Ale nie prosiłem się o to. Nie prosiłem by ten stary zboczeniec mi to zrobił.  
_**Nie tak to planowałem.**_  
Wbrew temu co czasem krzyczałeś. No właśnie... To jest ten jeden razy gdy się pomyliłeś. Zraniłeś moje uczucia, ale też pokazałeś, że za mało się staram. Kiedy ze złością wymierzyłeś kolejne siarczyste uderzenia w mój policzek, mówiąc, że na pewno sam wskoczyłem mu do łóżka i rozkładałem przed nim nogi.  
To nie prawda. Nie prawda. Nie prawda. To nie jest prawda. Nienawidzę go za to co mi zrobił. Kim mnie uczynił. Nigdy nie dowiesz się jak to jest.  
Ale rozumiem. Rozumiem, że po prostu dawałem Ci za mało, byś poczuł, że jesteś jedynym którego kocham.  
Za mało byś zauważył, że tylko tobie mówię kocham i tylko przed tobą odkrywam swoje uczucia.  
Za mało byś zauważył, że tylko tobie "wskakuje do łóżka" i tylko przed tobą "rozkładam nogi".  
Dlatego wybaczyłem Ci, wybaczam i wybaczę.  
Dlatego gdy chwilę później całowałeś mój piekący policzek i zapewniałeś, że mnie kochasz wierzyłem.  
_**Pokaż mi jak chcesz żeby było.**_  
A spełnię każde twoje pragnienie. Zapewnię Cię, że tylko Ty się liczysz. Sprawię, że uwierzysz w moje uczucia. Już nigdy nie pomyślisz, że mogę taki być dla innych.  
Ponieważ nie mogę.  
Nie potrafię.  
Nie chcę.  
_**Powiedz mi kochanie, bo muszę to wiedzieć, teraz!**_  
Muszę wiedzieć jak sprawić byś mi uwierzył. Byś miał pewność, że wcale nie oglądałem się na tamtego chłopaka, że ten nigdy mnie nie zainteresował. Że nigdy nie "zachciało mi się znaleźć kogoś do dominowania". To nie prawda. Nie prawda. Nie prawda. To nie jest prawda. To tobie on się podobał. Ale ja miałem pewność, że nie zostawisz mnie dla niego. Więc byłem spokojny. Choć on wprowadził w nasz związek dużo zamieszania. A ty dalej mi nie ufałeś. Wydawało Ci się, że przestaje zwracać na ciebie uwagę. Musiałeś ją odzyskać, więc zadałeś ból.  
Ale to pomogło.  
Więc rozumiem  
Gdy zmywałeś mi krew z pod nosa wiedziałeś znów, że kocham Cię całym sercem.  
_**Oh ponieważ...**_  
Uwielbiam cię. Dlatego wiem, że to wszystko to nic. Jedynie mała cena za to, że ośmieliłem się Ciebie pokochać. Za to, że mogłem Ciebie pokochać.  
_**Moja samotność zabija mnie...**_  
Wiesz, że ostatnio prawie nic nie jem? Staram się sprawdzić jak długo wytrzymam. Na pewno dłużej niż bez ciebie.... Teraz cały czas mam sińce pod oczami.  
_**Muszę Ci wyznać, że wciąż wierzę...**_  
W lepsze jutro u twojego boku.  
_**Gdy nie jestem z Tobą, tracę zmysły.**_  
Czuje się jak gdybym coraz bardziej zatracał się w nicości. Pragnę znów coś poczuć. Pragnę znów poczuć Ciebie. Pragnę poczuć. Pragnę Ciebie.  
_**Daj mi znak...**_  
Czasem zastanawiam się co zrobię kiedy wrócisz. Upadnę u twoich stóp?Rzucę Ci się w ramiona? Ze łzami w oczach, obejmę dłońmi twoją twarz i głosem zachrypniętym od płaczu wyszepczę:  
_"_ Kochanie pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz.  
_**Kochanie uderz mnie jeszcze raz."**_  
I tęsknota odejdzie w niepamięć. Będę miał Ciebie i czucie. Czucie i Ciebie.  
_**Och kochanie, kochanie...**_  
Pamiętam te dni obfitujące w słodkie pocałunki. Szeptane słowa pełne uwielbienia.  
_**Och kochanie, kochanie...**_  
Pamiętam te noce obfitujące w namiętne pocałunki. Gwałtowne gesty pełne śmiałości.  
_**Och kochanie, kochanie...**_  
Jestem pewien, że spodobały by Ci się blizny na moim brzuchu. Są jeszcze ładniejsze niż te zdobiące nadgarstki, które odkryłeś na początku naszej znajomości. Najbardziej podobają mi gdy cieknie z nich krew. Niektóre zaczynają się paskudzić. Wypływająca z nich ropa ma kolor twoich oczu.  
_**Skąd mogłem wiedzieć?**_  
Że rozstanie będzie tak boleć? Przecież nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego. Nigdy do kogoś innego. Dlatego tak się czuje prawda? Pierwsza miłość boli najbardziej? A ostatnia? Pytam, ponieważ Ty na pewno jesteś moją ostatnią. Przed poznaniem Ciebie myślałem, że nikogo nie pokocham. Nie po tym co zrobił mi ten zwyrodnialec. A tu niespodzianka. Ale to nie moje uczucia i emocje uległy zmianie. To ty byłeś inny niż wszyscy.  
_**Och, śliczny skarbie.**_  
Tak bardzo żałuje, że mnie opuściłeś. Dlaczego? Bo nie jestem ciebie wart. Nie powiedziałeś mi tego, ale właśnie to wyczytałem z twojej twarzy.  
_**Nie powinienem był pozwolić ci odejść.**_  
Więc dlaczego to zrobiłem? Dlaczego pozostałem bez ruchu, gdy stwierdziłeś, że to definitywny koniec. Myślę, że czekałeś na mój płacz, błagania. Może wtedy byś mnie nie zostawił. Ale ja po prostu nie byłem w stanie. W moim wnętrzu panował za duży chaos, bym był w stanie wyrazić to na zewnątrz.  
_**Muszę wyznać, że moja samotność zabija mnie teraz**_ _._  
Ale gdy odchodziłeś ode mnie nie byłem w stanie tego przewidzieć. Jedyne co mogłem to patrzeć jak zatapiasz się w tłumie. Jak oddalasz się ode mnie. Dopiero gdy zniknąłeś zrozumiałem co się stało. Kolana zaczęły mi się trząść. Łzy płynąc potokiem i już po chwili przewróciłem się przyciskając dłonie do brzucha. Ktoś do mnie podszedł i spytał co się stało. Nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć. Ponieważ panika przejęła nade mną kontrolę, a Ciebie tu nie było by mnie uspokoić przyjemnością. Ponieważ panika przejęła nade mną kontrolę, a Ciebie tu nie było by mnie uspokoić bólem.  
_**Czy nie wiesz, że wciąż wierzę, że...**_  
Gdy do mnie wrócisz będę dla ciebie najlepszy. Lepszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Chociaż wiesz co? Czuje się coraz gorzej. Ale już niedługo...  
_**Będziesz tutaj i dasz mi znak.**_  
Więc czekam i nie poddaje się dla Ciebie.  
Kochanie pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz.  
_**Kochanie uderz mnie jeszcze raz.**_  
A może wtedy poczuję, że żyję. I będę mógł rozkwitnąć od nowa. Niczym forsycja*. I będę mógł bez przeszkód być z tobą. Nie sprawiając Ci przy tym żadnego kłopotu.  
_**Moja samotność zabija mnie.**_  
Wymiotuje wszystko co zjem, ponieważ mam za bardzo ściśnięty żołądek. Trudno mi myśleć o czymś innym niż Ty. Nie rozumiem dlaczego w ogóle chciałeś się ze mną zadawać. Teraz widzę, jak żałosny jestem. Jak ktoś taki mógł Cię zainteresować? Dlaczego byłeś dla mnie ukojeniem. Dlaczego sprawiałem Ci przyjemność, skoro teraz mam problem by spojrzeć w lustro.  
_**Muszę ci wyznać, że wciąż wierzę!**_  
Że kiedy do mnie wrócisz znów poczuję się szczęśliwy. Ponieważ właśnie taki byłem. Pełen szczęścia i chęci do spędzania czasu tylko z Tobą. Do życia. Ale tylko z Tobą, jak się okazało. Podobno rozstania zawsze są trudne, ale chyba nie o to chodzi.  
A może po prostu nigdy się z tobą nie rozstałem? Moje serce nigdy nie pękło. Ty po prostu zabrałeś je ze sobą. Jestem pusty.  
_**Gdy nie jestem z Tobą, tracę zmysły.**_  
Żyletka sama znajduje się w mojej ręce. Bo wiesz. Gdy ją mam przez chwilę nie myślę o tobie z bólem w sercu. Tylko z bólem na ciele. A przecież on był nieodłączną częścią ciebie. Więc to prawie tak jak gdybyś był przy mnie.  
_**Daj mi znak.**_  
Ponieważ ciebie potrzebuje i pragnę.  
Ponieważ obiecałeś mi być wiernym. I poczułem się strasznie okłamany. Nadal tak się czuję. Ale to w porządku. Pewnie na to zasługuje.  
Tylko proszę:  
Kochanie pocałuje mnie jeszcze raz.  
_**Kochanie uderz mnie jeszcze raz.**_  
Już mówiłem, że mam z tym problem, ale czasem jednak patrzę w lustro. Na przekór własnym lękom. Gładka tafla odbija mnie w całej krasie. Powiedziałbym okazałości, ale tak naprawdę nie ma na co patrzeć.  
_**Muszę wyznać, że moja samotność mnie teraz zabija.**_  
Wyglądam jak trup. Zawsze przecież byłem drobny.  
Kochałeś to we mnie.?  
Lubiłeś to we mnie...  
Tolerowałeś to we mnie.  
Ale teraz mógłbyś policzyć wszystkie żebra. Więcej niż żeber jest tylko tych babrzących się cięć. No i co mnie to obchodzi. Nie mam nikogo, dla kogo miałbym pięknie wyglądać. Delikatnie jak motyl. Szkoda tylko, że ktoś połamał mi skrzydła.  
_**Czy nie wiesz, że wciąż wierzę?**_  
Jeśli wrócisz zrobię wszystko by być takim jak dawniej.  
_**Jak będziesz tutaj i dasz mi znak.**_  
Jedno słowo i zmienię wszystko. Będę twój. Dlaczego nie chcesz do mnie wrócić? Może wystarczy jedna prośba?  
Kochanie pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz.  
_**Kochanie uderz mnie jeszcze raz.**_

*forsycja- w języku kwiatów oznacza oczekiwanie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dziękuje za uwagę ~goldfish


End file.
